


Moving

by lina23



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Bonding, F/M, Fun, Gen, Love, Matchmaking, Moving, New house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:18:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4333572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lina23/pseuds/lina23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver and Felicity are moving into a new house together. It's moving day and everyone is there to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving

It was a pretty easy decision for them. Once they were back they were going to move in together.

Honestly they couldn’t imagine not living together after all the time they spent right next to each other.

Felicity didn’t know finding a place to live was such hard thing to do, well she should add finding a place that Oliver would find acceptable was a challenge.

“Oliver this one looks really nice.” She said one night showing him a nice flat not far away from her work.

He barely looked over her shoulder at the images when he said. “Actually I think I would prefer a house.”  
Felicity looked at him raising her eyebrow. He didn’t mention that before but she wasn’t against it just if she knew that before she wouldn’t waste her time on looking for flats or apartments.

And then when she found a nice house it was either too big or too small, not safe enough and not looking good enough there was always something and slowly she was starting to think he simply didn’t want to move in with her.

Her troublesome thoughts were faded away when one day Oliver came with a big smile on his face. 

He told her to get dress because he had a surprise for her.

“Where are we going?” She asked in the car.

“You will see.” He grabbed her hand and kissed it.

After few minutes drive Oliver stopped the car and got out. Felicity followed him.

She looked around and saw a nice neighbourhood and even better house standing right in front of her.

“Oliver what is this?” She asked sensing what all this was about.

“Come on.” He said simply.

She did because she trusted him completely.

He walked her into the house. 

It was breathtaking and she fell in love with it the second she found herself inside.

It was very open not too big and not too small with a beautiful garden and a nice view.

“Oliver?” Felicity called her boyfriend.

A warm and familiar hands sneaked around her waist.

“What do you think?” He whispered into her ear.

“I love it.” She said truthfully.

“Good.” Oliver kissed her neck. “Cause I bought it for us.”

She turned around in his arms to look at him.

Maybe she should be mad about him making this decision without asking her first but honestly she loved this house and she was aware that’s probably what Oliver was thinking too because simply he knew her that well.

“Have I told you how good of a boyfriend you are?” She asked smiling at him.

“Nope, not recently.” He teased her.

“Well you are and…” She brought her lips closer to his. “Thank you.” And she kissed him like they had all the time in the world.

___

Few weeks later it was moving in day. 

The whole team was together helping the couple with putting the things into the house.

There was only one person missing and Felicity notice the look in Thea’s eyes when she looked at her and Oliver or John and Lyla.

“We will find a way to bring him back I promise.” She told her boyfriend’s sister.

Thea gave her a soft smile. “Thank you.”

Felicity pulled her into a hug. 

That was when Oliver stepped into the room.

“Not that I am not happy my girlfriend and sister are getting along so well but there is so much more things to bring.” 

Felicity gave him a look while Thea showed him her tongue.

“Very mature.” He murmured.

John and Lyla walked in with Laurel following them. All three of them holding some boxes.

“You know we still should discuss all that team green arrow bonding time cause honestly when you mentioned it Felicity I didn’t have caring heavy boxes in mind.” John complained a little bit.

The blonde girl walked up to him. “I had to trick you somehow.” She winked at him and leaned to kiss his cheek. “But you know I am really happy you are here.” Then she looked around. “All of you.”

Oliver walked up to her and interlinked their fingers together. “I would be happier to have them move all the stuff in and leave so we could christen every single surface and furniture in this house.” He whispered for only her to hear.

Felicity blushed hiding her head into his chest.

“Oh God don’t tell me they are talking about sex.” 

The familiar voice filled the house.

Thea turned around so quickly she almost fell. She couldn’t believe her eyes.

“Roy.” She said before literally lunching herself at him.

He caught her and hugged her tightly. “I missed you too.”

Felicity cuddled to Oliver’s side feeling so much happiness.

“You did this?” He asked her.

She looked up at him and nodded then she looked at the young couple.

She caught Thea’s gaze as she mouthed a ‘thank you’.

“Alright you all people make me sick.” Laurel said rolling her eyes playfully.

“You know I know someone that you might like.” Felicity started.

“Don’t play a matchmaker.” Oliver warned her.

She looked at him innocently. “Me? Never.” She turned back at Laurel. “But I happen to think that he is very handsome and very smart.”

“Sorry babe but I am taken.” Oliver said making everyone laugh.

Felicity shook her head. “I am being serious.”

“Thank you Felicity but I am good on my own.” Laurel said warmly.

“I would think about it because if it’s the guy I have on mind you would be surprised.” Lyla said winking at Felicity.

All the man looked amused.

“I believe we came here for packing and unpacking so let’s just do that for now.” John said kissing his wife’s temple.

They all turned to head to the big lorry with all Felicity and Oliver’s things.

The girls dropped the topic but only till week later when Felicity gave her friend Laurel’s number, told him to call and promised he won’t regret it.

It was Friday night she was cuddling to Oliver on the couch in their new house when she got a text.

Thank you it was definitely worth it.

And then the other one.

You can add a matchmaker to the sets of your skills in your CV xo

Felicity laughed as Oliver looked at her she just shook her head and put her phone away.

She always knew she had mad matchmaking skills.


End file.
